Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the technical filed of personal electronic devices, in particular, to a personal mobile terminal device with fingerprint identification function.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, a variety of personal mobile terminal devices, such as smart phones, tablet PCs, notebook computers, mobile Internet devices (referred to as MID) and the like, have been widely applied. These personal mobile terminal devices have provided more convenient way to obtain information, meanwhile, personal information security issues brought by these devices have become increasingly concerned.
There is a kind of existing smart phone, in which a fingerprint identification module 2′ is disposed at the Home key position in the middle portion beneath the display region. An user can place his finger on the Home key to unlock the phone. Also, when an user needs to purchase applications in the App Store, he can also use this way for verification, thereby eliminating the need for cumbersome password inputting work.
In the above smart phone, the fingerprint identification module 2′ is designed as an individual Home key, as shown in FIG. 1A. This design requires a separate fabrication of a fingerprint recognition panel, and the integral panel has to be hollowed to place the fingerprint identification panel, which not only increases the procedures but also destroys the integrity of the panel.
Further, in the above smart phone, the fingerprint identification module 2′ is formed by forming a fingerprint identification electrode pattern 2 on a fingerprint identification sensor, packaging a semiconductor chip below the fingerprint identification electrode pattern 2 and coating a coating material and a protective layer above the fingerprint identification electrode pattern 2, as shown in FIG. 1B. The semiconductor chip is used to receive signals and process data, the upper coating material is required to shield the color of the semiconductor chip and have a good conductivity, and the protective layer is required to be thin enough in order to meet the requirements of detection distance of the sensor. Such a structure has a high requirement for the producing and packaging processes, resulting in a low yield and a high cost.